Thorns
by ClumsyBells
Summary: Most people dislike Rosalie but I think this dislike for her is misplaced. She is merely misunderstood. This is the story I've written from her POV. It begins with her being changed.


Thorns - Rosalie's Story

A Fan Fiction

*Unfortunately I do not own Rosalie, Edward or any of the other characters in this story. These amazing characters belong to Stephenie Meyer as well as the quotes in this story. I am not using these as my own but merely trying to tell a story that has been left untold.*

By Sara Anderson

I waited in the street to die. I was bleeding from the mouth and most likely many other places too. Death was inevitable and, after having my whole life change in the course of one night, I welcomed it.

All I had wanted was to marry Royce. To move into his mansion and carry his children. To be the host of the most extravagent balls and be the center of gossip in town. My life had been had been going perfectly. Why would he and his drunken friends want to take all of this from me?

How could he? My Royce? My King? I was going to be his queen. But now he was laughing and stumbling away with plans to replace me. How could he have done this?

I grew impatient and cold as it started to snow. Shouldn't I have died by now? I knew it would be coming. It seemed horrible that life would lead me this close to perfection just to rip it away brutally and then have me wait for death. It didn't make sense.

Suddenly, as I was lying in the middle of the road, I realized that I was not alone. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was looking over me. I never enjoyed being in his presence for he and his family were even more beautiful than I was and that was rare. He poked and proded to examine the extent of my injuries and then picked me up. I must have died because it feels like we were flying, I thought to myself. There was no way anyone could run as fast as he was. I must be dead, I thought to myself. But if this is death why was I still in pain?

I awoke to find myself in a bright room. I could barely move or breathe. I felt like I was dying, if not already dead, but suddenly after most of the pain had dulled I felt something rip through my throat.

What was the doctor doing? Couldn't he hear my cries and dull the pain. Then I felt the ripping in my wrists and ankles. Would life be so cruel to tear my world apart, leave me to die and have me ripped apart all in the same night? Then suddenly I felt fire through my limbs and throat. I screamed and Carlisle echoed each of the screams with apologies. I begged him to kill me. Why wouldn't he just kill me?

After what felt like a few days of pain Carlisle explained to me what I was becoming. At first I didn't believe him. How could I believe him? Vampires were the things of dark stories ment to scare children. They had no part in reality. But still he tried to convince me.

After awile the pain dulled enough to let me hear the conversations going on in the room. Carlisle's son Edward had been gone and when he came home he made his opinion known. Edward was horrified when he heard what Carlisle had done.

"Rosalie Hale?" Edward gritted through his teeth. "What were you thinking? She's so well known. People will realize that she is missing!"

"You are so lonely, Edward." Carlisle responded, "You need someone."

"I know that." Edward began to protest, "But Rosalie Hale? We definitely don't belong together." His words stung me. "I'm fine on my own. You should have talked to me before taking her soul."

"She was lying in the middle of the road. I couldn't let her die." Carlisle fought.

"People die everyday! What makes her so special?" Edward yelled as the words ripped through me.

"What could I have done? I couldn't let her go to waste." Carlisle said.

"Of course you couldn't," sang Esme, who had apparently came in to control the bickering.

"I guess you're right. I can see that she was not going to survive. But she is not a mate for me. I'll be fine on my own." Said Edward.

I was horrified by his words. I was made for him and he didn't want me. I had been able to get any man I wanted but now I couldn't please the man I was made for. I was hurt beyond words. What was I supposed to do now? Could I stay with the Cullens even though it was apparent that I wasn't wanted?

I realized that the pain had dulled extremely and that was why I could focus on their words. When I awoke Carlisle explained to me the difference between his family and others…of our kind. It was still difficult for me to process what I had become. He explained that I had a choice to come or go as I pleased.

All this was hard to take in. But then I saw my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were deep red but the rest of me was beautiful. More beautiful than anything I had ever seen. I couldn't deny the fact that I was different now. I thirsted for blood and I was beautiful. It was as if I was an unstoppable predator. Unstopable and I knew what I wanted.

I stepped out into the rain and headed for the bridal boutique where my wedding dress was bought. I had to steal a different dress. It would be too painful to wear my dress on this day…the day I was supposed to be wed. Instead I stole the most extravagent dress I could find. I wanted to make this into a big dramatic event. He deserved to be tortured.

I found Royce's friends first and easily suffocated them while they slept. Then I went up to the extravagent Kings mansion. His room was easy to find and his guards were even easier to kill. The thick bolted door was an easy obstacle to overcome. I opened the door to his bedroom making more noise than necessary. I wanted him to wake, to see me. I wouldn't be so kind as to kill him in his sleep.

He woke and gazed at me with shocked eyes. "Rosalie!" I hated hearing him say my name. He had no right. I carefully walked up to him knowing I could kill him unintentionally with the slightest of ease. He must have thought he was dreaming because at first he was calm. When he realized he was awake, horror struck his eyes. I know he could see my blood red eyes and I was glad that I was much more beautiful now then when he'd left me.

I was now standing in front of him. I took his head in my hands and leaned my face closer to his. With a whisper I said, "I do." Then I gently kissed his lips and with a quick flick of the wrist I snapped his neck. I'd never been one for revenge but my soul, my children, my life was gone because of him.

I decided it would be best to live with the Cullens even though I felt like no one wanted me there. Sure everyone was nice and accepting of me but it seemed as if I just didn't fit. I often would go out to hunt by myself. Since I was the youngest my thirst needed to be quenched more often then the others. That and there wasn't much to do. Nights and days dragged on with little entertainment.

On one of my personal hunts I found something that would help the loneliness. I went through my normal hunting routine and decided that I wanted to feed on a Grizzly that day and I could smell one less than a half mile away. I found it after a split second but there, lying at its feet, was a man. The bear was tearing into his skin. The man looked large but his fragile nature was no match for the irritable grizzly. He was beautiful, big and strong too. I loved him from the first time I saw him and I knew he would cure my lonliness. He even reminded me of Vera's boy.

I wanted so much to save him. I couldn't just leave him there, a victim of the horrid beast, but I was afraid that if I tried to save him that's exactly what he would become but I had no time to get Carlisle. I decided that I had to do something. I picked him up with the slightest of ease and tried to remember to breathe through my mouth. The journey back to Carlisle was the hardest I've ever had to take. His blood smelled delicious. It's a wonder I didn't just kill him there.

I remember Carlisle looking over his mauled body and telling me there was nothing he could do. I wouldn't have it. I couldn't let this perfect man die in such a way. Carlisle had me make the decision that would change the man's eternity. I told him I wanted him to live. Carlilse said he would do the transformation but that I would have to explain the rules to the man. He bit him on wrists, ankles, and the neck as he had done for me.

The cries of pain that came from him were horrid. I sat with him through the three days, listening to his screams and trying to soothe his pain. This time I was the one to explain what he was becoming. He awoke and I told him his options and thankfully he agreed to stay with the Cullens.

"My name is Emmett." He said in a very masculine voice.

"Rosalie" I replied.

"Well, Rosalie you've got to be the most beautiful little thing I've met on this earth."

I smiled and knew that when he said this it was different then the other men who had complemented me. He was genuine and I could tell he wanted to get to know me and not just my beauty.

We got to know each other over time and I knew right from the beginning I had found my mate. We now felt more like a family instead of a horrible double date of sorts. I felt bad for Edward, who was by himself, and I could tell that he was lonely but he had his chances, he just never took them, he didn't want to damn anyone to this kind of life.

One day, just after we had moved to another small town, we added to our growing family. Emmett and I had been sitting on the couch staring at each other, which we did a lot, when someone knocked on the door. We were all wondering who would come to the Cullen house. We didn't socialize more than was polite and people often feared us.

Carlisle and Esme went to open the door and all of the sudden this pixie like girl comes hopping in and hugged them calling them each by name. I stared at her as if she was crazy, not knowing her powers. She told us that her name was Alice and explained her ability and what she had "seen" and where she and Jasper had come from. We listened to the their stories and immediately welcomed them into the family. I didn't mind more family members as long as I could be with my man.

The days and nights passed on monotonously when there was nothing new. Sometimes I wish we could just do something outrageous to stir things up a bit. But what could we do without drawing attention to ourselves? The only thing we could do without getting caught was play baseball during thunderstorms. But the games were few and far between.

Everything changed one day for Edward and consequently for our whole family. A few weeks before, a new girl moved in to town. It was nothing, until we realized how good her blood smelled to Edward. I'm surprised he didn't just kill her right when he first met her. I know how good Emmett's blood had smelled to me when I found him and I know if I hadn't fallen in love the first second I saw him he would be dead.

Somehow he had managed to come home without killing her. He went up to Denali to straighten himself out and think things through. I thought he was gone for good but then he came back and told us that he could handle the smell of her blood and that he would do what he could stay away from her.

A few days later we all saw the incident that would change our family forever once again. Bella, the new girl who smelled so good to Edward, was innocently standing beside her truck. All of the sudden Tyler's van almost plowed right into her. Of course Edward, who had talked to her and now consequently felt protective of her, had to run over and stop the van from hitting her, exposing our secret to her. How could he be so idiotic? She had obviously seen what had happened and was now even more curious then normal about our family. Would this girl expose our family? Would our family be changed forever? Would the Volturi come to kill us when we were exposed?

(This is part 1, I will write more in later days.)


End file.
